Emptiness
by Maddifull-of-Rainbows
Summary: After the war, Hermione decides to enroll at Forks High school, Washington in order to get away from the paparazzi and memories. While there she happens to meet some very interesting creatures. What will happen next? OH NO, I don't know? Well actually I REALLY don't know, but I guess we will find out soon. YAY! Its quite serious unlike me. So PLEASE READ!


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! *****Burst out in tears***** I hate my life…!**

**A/N: Hi everyone,**

**I'm sorry that I'm starting yet ANOTHER story even though I have 4 others, which I haven't updated in ages. Agh! Anyway, This one should be cool, however I don't know if I will continue writing it or not. I WILL try, but there are no promises. I don't think my writing in this one is that good and its pretty much the same sort of thing as my other stories but…. Different. I hope you like it, and Please Please PLEASE REVIEW! I live of reviews, so if you don't review… I DIE! dumDumDUUUUMMMMM! (Hehehehe. Sound effects, but in writing.) anyway… Pweaty pwease read and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione walked though the now deserted household. It looks so empty without the lives that used to live within it. The lives that had been taken by the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her parents. She mentally shivered at the memory of the death of her parent. It was one of the worst experiences of her life, as she helplessly watched Bellatrix Lestrange torture her parents to death. But as soon as the memory entered her head she blocked it out. It was one of the things Hermione had learnt to in order to stop people from entering her mind, yet now she use it as a coping mechanism.

She had become very distant after the war as she soon became almost a shell of herself. She felt empty inside. There was nothing to live for now that Harry had died and she had no friends besides Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Victor Krum. She still kept in contact with Professor McGonagall, but it was difficult since Minerva was now the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hermione felt a pang in her heart as a few memories slipped through her mental shield.

_Hermione lay sprawled out across her bed, the only sound in the room being her soft snores and heavy breathing. Harry was up early for once as he snuck into her room and carefully made his way on her bed. _

"_Morning sexy," he whispered huskily into her ear. _

_Hermione screamed as she shot up, eyed wide. Once she had calmed her heart down slightly, she lightly wacked Harry in the arm who was now clutching his stomach while laughing. _

"_Harry, you know not to do that to me." She said, only to then look at him confused. "But, what are you doing up so early?"_

"_Its Christmas." Harry stated with a huge grin on his face. Hermione gasped and stared at him for a few seconds before engulfing him in a hug. _

"_Oh my gosh Harry! Happy Christmas!" She squealed. They stayed there hugging for a bit longer but then pulled away, Harry slightly blushing. _

"_I um… I got you something." He said, holding out a present nervously. Hermione giggled a bit and began opening it. Once she had opened it she gasped, eyes wide at the object in her hands. It was the sew edition of 'Hogwarts a History' and before anyone new it Hermione had engulfed harry in another hug again. _

"_But Harry, how did you even get it? It's not meant to be out for a couple of months yet." _

"_I have my ways," Harry replied with a smug smirk and they both laughed at that._

"_But WHY?" Hermione asked in a more serious tone. Harry was quiet for a bit, obviously having an argument with himself about telling her something. After about a minute, he gave an exasperated sigh, giving up and deciding just to tell her. _

"_I Love you," he said, staring Hermione strait in the eyes. Hermione sat there for a minute, letting in sink in and a small smile appeared on her face. Harry took that as a sigh that she was going to let him down. "But, I know you probably don't feel the same way, and I don't want it to hurt our friendship so i…" _

_Harry was suddenly cut of when he felt Hermione's lips crashing down on his. It took a moment for him to realize what was happening but soon replied, moving his lips with hers, pushing her against her headboard. After a while, the two split apart, gasping for air. _

"_I love you too Harry," Hermione said weakly, and Harry's face turned into a grin. He turned around and began to forage in is backpack for something. After a minute Harry turned back around a small box in his hands. _

"_I got you another present. I wasn't sure about giving it to you before but now I am." He said and gave it to her. She looked at him suspiciously before opening the small box. Her eyed widened to the size of saucers as she looked down inside the box. _

_There lied a beautiful silver, heart shaped locket. It was quite small, but was so intricate with different swirls and patterns. When Hermione turned it over and a smile alit her face as she read the word 'Always' engraved on the back. She turned it back around and opened it to see a small picture of her and harry from the Yule ball last year. _

_Hermione gave another little squeal as she yet again, flung herself at Harry, giving him little pecks all over his face. Finally their lips met and they sat there kissing each other passionately for a minute, until harry pulled away. He turned her around so her back was facing him and he gently placed the locked around her neck and fastened it at the back. _

"_I mean it you know," Harry said as Hermione turned back around. "I love you. No matter what happens to us, I will love and stay by you… Always." _

Hermione's shields immediately shot back up and she suppressed the urge to cry as she held onto the small locket around her neck. Suddenly, she turned on her heal as she dissapperated from her parents now empty house, beaded bag in hand.

Kingsley Shacklebolt looked up from his massive pile of paperwork at the 'pop' that came from outside. Kingsley heard his sectary say something before she nocked and peeked her head inside.

"Mister Shacklebolt, Sir. A Miss Hermione Granger is here to see you," she said timidly.

"Right. Send her in," Kingsley ordered and watched as she ran away and came back a few seconds later, Hermione on tow.

"Ah, Hermione. How lovely to see you. I trust you are well?" Kingsley asked as he carefully studied his good friend.

"I'm doing fine," she said dismissively, getting to the point. "I came here to tell you that my parents house is fully emptied and ready to sell. Also I have decided on a place to move to."

Kingsley frowned when he notice that she was still just as distend and emotionless as last time he saw her. On her last visit, Hermione had told Kingsley that she wanted to leave England as the press was getting worse and there were too many memories.

"I shall get onto that strait away then. So what wizard community have you decided to move to?" He asked curiously.

"I actually decided on a small muggle town in America. It's a small place called Forks. I thought it might be a good idea since it will be harder for people like Skeeter to find me, and also my uncle lives there to."

"Oh. Well, I think it's a good idea," he said uncertainly. "It will definitely make it harder for the paparazzi to find you. I will have someone go check out the area for me. Did you have any plans on getting a job or…."

"Actually," she cut him off. "I was thinking of attending Muggle School there. I haven't been to one since I was ten and they don't graduate until 18 unlike us. I was thinking of buying a nice place, even though it would be a bit lonely by myself, I don't want to intrude on Uncle Charlie. I haven't seen in ages so it…"

"You wont be going alone," Kingsley interrupted sternly. "I don't want to take any chances, and there are still a few death eaters out there who have their eye on you. No, one of the Order's will go with you. Maybe Charlie, since he's back from Romania. We will fin out later."

"Also, I was wondering if I could transfer my wizard money into a muggle bank. It would be much easier, and I could get a credit card," she said, voice even not really showing much interest in the conversation anymore.

"I shall have Maria go down to Gringotts and transfer it right away. Would you like all of your money transferred. Well, because you most likely wont need all of it… because there is a LOT…. And since… well you are probably the richest person in the world at the moment…. So you wont spend it all… but you might want to have it just in case…" Hermione gave him a 'please shut up or I will shut you up for you' look. "Ok. How much money do you want transferred?" He asked finally.

"Maybe about three hundred thousand galleons which should be…" Hermione did the mental math in her head. "Around three million and twenty-one thousand dollars in US muggle money. That seems enough."

Kingsley had almost forgotten how much money Hermione really had. Hermione's parents had had a very successful dentistry and when they passed away, that left her with enough money to pay for school and get a nice house. Harry Potter, to Kingsley's surprise, had left just about everything to her. Now that he was killed as well, Hermione had a huge mountain of galleons in Gringotts and about five properties. Kingsley felt sorry for the girl. If he had that much money given to him, he would have no Idea what to do with it. He could tell Hermione didn't like the idea of being given money, as of her high morals and believing in working for what you get, but she couldn't reject it.

Kingsley continued to watch Hermione carefully as he sent a patronus to his assistant Harold telling him exactly how much money to transfer, where to transfer it to and to get a credit card for Hermione. Once that was done, Kingsley saw that Hermione was now standing up.

"I must be going. But I will be staying at Grimmauld Place. I would prefer to leave in about a week so I would be very grateful if you could arrange a portkey for me. I will also inquire for someone to come with me and look for a house and organize enrolling me at their school. I may need someone to act as my parents though so I was going to ask Tonks and Remus maybe. I'm sure we will be in touch at some point of the week, so I will talk to you then." Hermione said.

She had been in the same place for too long and that scared her. Ever since the war, Hermione had been diagnosed with PTSD (Posttraumatic Stress Disorder) and had become very jumpy. People could hardly touch her without nearly having their face blown up. Before the final battle Harry had come to Kingsley about Hermione. He had told him that ever since that night in Malfoy manor, she had been jumpy and distant. Ever since, Kingsley had been trying and trying to find out what happened that night. When he had asked Hermione, she had stiffened up and said that she didn't want to talk about it. This had made Kingsley even more curious, however he still couldn't find out what happened that night so he let it be and decided that Hermione would tell him in time if she wanted to. Looking back at her shifty eyes, he smiled slightly.

"I will flue you or send you an owl to confirm everything. I will see you later Hermione, " he said kindly.

"Bye Kingsley," Hermione replied and with that, turned on the spot and dissapperated.

**A/N: Hi again. Hope you liked it. Like I said, I don't know if I will continue but I will try. I'm actually starting Exams week ("Run I tell you RUNNNN!") soon. Yes I'm still in school still, year ten to be exact. Two years left unfortunately XP Anyway, where was I….. Oh yeh, Exam week = hectic = sleep deprived = DIE!... So it may take me a wile to resurrect myself from the dead. But once I am back alive I will start (to try) writing again. And in the mean time….. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
